Revealing The Love
by Hermione Potter 2003
Summary: 7th chapter. REAL STEAMY!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Love From You ****

Love From You

This is a poem that is from Hermione to Harry.

I hope you like!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_As dawn arrives to the break of another day,_

I think,

How could I live, 

Without your perfect smile,

I know that you are not my possession, 

To keep...to love,

I seem to think you have an untamable heart,

Your lips will never touch to mine,

Please baby tell me I am wrong,

Now the sun is setting,

To let everyone know it is time to dream,

Dream...I dream of you,

My Dreams of you are sweet,

The next day I sit down to breakfast,

I smell something,

It is the smell of love and roses,

Walking through my door,

It is you...Harry,

You smell of love and roses in hand,

You walk to me and hand me the roses,

Your lips touch mine passionately,

Love pure and true love is what I fell from you!

"There" said Hermione setting down her diary.

I can't believe I just put all my feelings and all my emotions in a diary. She thought to herself. As Hermione walked off from her place on the couch in the common room Harry walked by her and plopped down. Oh someone left their book Harry thought to himself. I wonder who he said to himself picking up the book. _Hermione_ that is what the book cover read. "Hermione will probably come out and get it in a minute, while I wait I mine-as-well read it" he said opening up the book.

(2 minutes later)

Harry took up a pen and wrote I Love You Too Mione!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cliffhanger

Muhaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaa


	2. I Found.............

I hope you like ****

I hope you like!!! Herms POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{Next day}

"Morning Val," I said to my best friend Valery as she got up.

"Morning," she yawned.

"OH MY" I yelled leaping up and putting on my robe.

"WHAT?" she yelled to me as I ran to the common room.

"MY DIARY I LEFT IT OUT IN THE COMMON ROOM ALL NIGHT. SOMEONE PROBABLY READ IT" I replied to her.

I got to the place where I had had left my diary, and found it their in it's place. I picked it up and looked at it. 

"I hope no one read it," I said out load 

I opened it up and turned to the page I had written in last night.

I Found...........................

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cliffhanger

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Please R&R


	3. Is It True?!?!?!?!?!?

Is It True

Is It True?!?!?!?!

This is my new chapter. Herms POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I Love You, Mione!!!

Who could have wrote that? I pondered to myself. 

"So anyone read your diary?" asked a nosy Val.

"Yes I think so, someone wrote something in it. It says I Love You Mione!!!" I said showing my best friend the loopy script. 

"Who would love you?" asked Val.

"That's MEAN" I shouted.

"Well I don't picture you that way THANK YOU!"

With that out of her mouth Nail walked up. 

"Hey girl, I have a question" Nail asked slyly with his perfect grin on.

"Yes" she asked blushing from his grin. {He can make any girl blush with his grin}

"Will you go out with me? I love you terribly!"

"YES I will" she practically screamed jumping in his arms.

One thing doesn't make since. Why can't a guy say he loves me to my face like Nail? Nevermind I answered my own question. Nail is a PERVERT!!!!!!!! Now I have to figure out who sent it. Let's see Neville was reading a book. Nail was flirting with Val. Seamus was with Ginny. Ron was with Parvitti. And when I was leaving Harry was coming in to the Common Room and..................................... "HARRY" I screamed. "He...I...He read it!!!!!!! Oh no!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"What" yelled Clio running in.

"Uhhhhh nothing." I said giving Clio a nothing nothing my butt look. 

"Yeah whatever" she said walking out.

{In Class}

I took my seat next to Harry trying to act cool. Anyway I didn't no he really wrote it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Ha ha yet another cliffhanger. I am Very good at those!!!!!!!!!! HEHE


	4. God's Gift

God's Gift

God's Gift

This is my 4th chapter. Hope you like.

Mione's pov

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Mione" Harry said writing on a sheet of parchment.

"Hey...what ya writing?" I asked puzzled Harry NEVER I mean NEVER writes notes.

"Oh nothing just...just...nothing" he said shoving the parchment under his book.

{after class}

"Well class is over gotta go, bye" he uttered hurrying away.

"HARRY You left your parchment" I yelled trying to get his attention. 

Well being the nosy teen I was I picked up the parchment and looked at it. It Read:

  
A treasure to be cherished,   
A gift from God above;   
Is the beauty of a friendship,   
Touched by unconditional love.   
A love that asks no questions,   
Believes in all the best;   
Never doubting, ever trusting,   
Withstanding any test.   
A love that weathers any storm,   
And yet that love still stands;   
Through the very darkest hour,   
It still reaches out a hand.   
There in that hand the sweetest gift,   
That you can give a friend;   
A heart that cares, a love that shares,   
That will be there till the end.   
A treasure to be cherished,   
A gift from God above;   
Is what I share with you my friend,   
An unconditional love

To: Hemrione Po...Granger

From: Harry James Potter

"That is soooooo sweet!" 

Maybe he does like me I pondered?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ha ha 

Cliffhanger

Yet another!

Still I am not at the end!!!!!!


	5. Reavealing The Love

Hiya my 5th chapter

Hiya my 5th chapter. This might be a cliffhanger. I like them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was walking thought the halls when I noticed something, something that Harry had to have noticed to. Everyone was pairing off. You know like Ginny and Seamus, Draco and Rosa, Clio and Eli, Ron and Parvitti, Nail and Val. Out of all of our friends he was the one with nobody and I had nobody. 

"I hope he doesn't like me because I am the only one left" I said aloud. 

"Who likes you because you're the only one left?" asked Harry walking up and scarring Hermione out of her wits.

"You scared me!" I said playfully punching his arm.

"Sorry, so answer my question." Harry asked rubbing his arm like it hurt.

"Oh no one!" I answered giving him an I AM LYING look.

"Oh well this person that wanted to remain unknown would like me to tell you something"

"Yes?" I asked giggling knowing who the unknown person was.

"Well he would like me to confess his undying love for

you." He said edging closer starring into my eyes, as if searching for truth and love. 

"He would also like me to say how much he would give to hold you close and kiss you ever so gently."

"Yes" I said coming a little closer.

"And last he would want me to reveal his name"

"Uh huh"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cliffhanger

haha haha HA HA

I LOVE cliffhangers and I thought this was a great place to put one.

Please R&R


	6. Letting The Passion Flow

Letting The Passion Flow!  
HIYA!!!!!! This is my uhhhh 6th chapter. Hope you   
LIKE!!! I HYPER!!!!!!!! Herms POV.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi- his name is James. Harry James Potter." He said   
letting his gaze meet the floor.  
"Really?" I asked getting closer.  
"Well yeah I have always loved you!" he replied   
walking a little closer.  
" Harry James Potter I Love You!!!"  
"I Love You, too Mione!!!"  
He got really close and said  
" Well I have practice"  
"Bye" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek   
disappointed.  
  
{After practice}  
  
I had put a sign on Harry and Ron's dorm room door   
that said busy go to common room to see who you   
sleep with. Ron had already gone to sleep. Harry   
walked in read the note and walked down to the   
common room where I was sitting with my plan.  
  
"Yo Hermione do you know where I am supposed to   
sleep." He asked confused.  
"Yes" I said pulling him to my room.  
"Uhhhhhhh Mione you-."  
He asked as I kissed his lips.  
"Never mind" he said now tugging me to my room.  
  
{In Bedroom}  
He kissed me passionately with like the kind of   
passion he had been hiding for 7 years. He licked the   
roof of my mouth searching for more passion. His   
lips acted so hungry they were begging for more. He   
let out all of his anger and aggression.   
"I love you, Harry!" I moaned through the kiss.  
"I love you, too!" He said letting his lips wonder.  
He kissed down my neck and my stomach.  
I had on a button down blouse. Harry started to   
unbutton it down to the start of her breast.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CLIFFHANGER  
MUHAHAHAHAHAH  
I am very HYPER!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	7. Love That Will Always Last

Love That Will Always Last **__**

Love That Will Always Last!

Yo this is my next chapter. The last one was nasty. They didn't do it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{Nail's POV}

"Come here Val" I said pulling her towards myself. "I need to ask you something, Will you marry me?"

"Uhhhhhh Ye-ye-YES" She stuttered.

"Good" I said kissing her passionately and lying her down on my bed. My lips wondered down her.

{At dinner Mione's POV}

"Hermione you no after last night, Will you go out with me? 

"Yes" I answered giving him a quick then lingering kiss at the dinner table.

"Oh-yeah that reminds me" said Ron "I saw steam on Mione's dorm window last night." He said VERY loudly.

Dumbledore looked up smiled and did nothing. I was more focused on Harry than my meal. His eyes, his hair. He kissed me again a lingering kiss. His hand moved to my butt. He held me close as we kissed that passionate kiss.

{Nail's POV his dorm}

"I moved in closer and stroked Val's cheek lovingly" 

I lied her down on my bed and kissed her neck gently. I moved my hands to her butt and held her up. Blah blah blah. Lets leave them alone!!! {AN: they did the whole 10 9 yards}

{Mione's dorm Mione's POV} 

"Hermione I love you!" he said

"Harry I love you, too!"

"Mione will will you marry me?"

"Yes Harry I will!!!!!"

He then moved his hands up in the end of my shirt. He kiss gingerly caressed my lips. Bringing it into a passionate kiss. He moved his hands up and down my sides.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cliffhanger well sorta. It's not the end.


	8. All The Passion I Had In Side

This is my 8th chapter to finish my stories

**_All The Passion I Had In Side_**

This is my 8th chapter to finish my stories. I will write more just not to this unless you want me to review it and tell me. I know I am being _voltimort_ leaving you hanging. Mione's POV. Nail is Mena Baines character. Val is mine and Buffy's.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry" I moaned. 

"Yes?" He asked sweetly running his finger through my curls.

"I love you so much!" I cried {AN: not like BOO HOO the other way}

"I love you, too." He said kissing my lips softly.

"I was just wondering when is the wedding?" I asked. 

"Tomorrow." He said kissing my lips, yet again.

"K" I said enjoying the moment. Harry's lips caressing mine.{AN: Remember they are getting married they are 19 bout to turn 20.}

{Val's POV.}

"Oh my" I said wrapped up in what just happened. "Nail that-that was awesome!!!" I moaned.

"I am pleased you liked it!" He said giving a sly grin. "Want more?"

"Not now maybe later, don't want you to run out of energy" I said giggling. 

"Come on, PLEASE!!!!!" He begged happily.

"K" I said giggling again.

Bla bla bla {AN: You get it. DON"T YOU!?!?!???? And Val is not a hoe she is a push over }

{Hermione's POV day of wedding}

When I reached the altar, Harry took my hand. 

"Do you Hermione Granger take Harry Potter……………………………" the preacher said.

"I Do" I answered looking into Harry's gorgeous eyes.

"Do you Harry Potter take Hermione Granger…………………………" the preacher said.

"I Do" I answered looking back into Hermiones attractive eyes.

"I know join you in holy matrimony.

"You may now kiss the bride"

As the crowd cheered and the words out of the preachers mouth. They kissed the kiss that would lock their souls together forever.

{Nails POV}

When she reached the altar I took her hand and pulled her to me. Man she has a **_FINE_** ass!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I thought to myself.

"Do you Valery Black take Nail O'Ryan……………………………….." the preacher said. 

"I Do"she said starting to cry.

"Do you Nail O'Ryan take Valery Black…………………………………" the preacher said.

"Yeah Dude acourse I asked her. DURRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"OK well I know join you in holy matrimony."

"You may know kiss the bride"

I leaned over and kissed her with all the passion I had in side.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This is the end unless you want me to write MORE on it. I don't care. I am addicted to the internet!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love You Always And Forever,

Hermione Potter 2003


End file.
